Make a Wish
by Lalis
Summary: A história de duas meninas que faziam pedidos às estrelas.


"_**Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now" **_

_Hayley Williams - Airplanes_

* * *

Era uma noite pacífica de verão, daquelas em que o ar quente não tinha nem um indício de brisa. Depois de passar o dia inteiro na piscina, duas garotas estavam brincando na entrada da casa, cada uma com uma pequena boneca em mãos.

Sadie Cottonwealth tinha dez anos, a idade em que ainda se brinca de boneca sozinha ou com os primos pequenos, mas morre de medo de que os amigos descubram. O cabelo loiro estava molhado pelo banho após o dia de piscina, e pingava um pouco nas roupinhas de borracha que colocava nas bonecas, o que fazia a prima menor reclamar.

Haley Cottonwealth tinha apenas dois anos e parecia uma princesa, na aparência e na atitude. Cabelos loiros presos em duas marias-chiquinhas perfeitamente lisas, bochechas rechonchudas, e tudo – absolutamente _tudo_, até as falas das bonecas – tinha que ser exatamente como ela queria.

— Amanhã sem sol... — Disse Haley, armando um biquinho.

A pequena tinha aprendido com a avó que, se houvesse muitas estrelas no céu, provavelmente faria sol no dia seguinte. Algo que ela adorava, pois significava que poderia passar o dia inteiro na piscina com a mãe junto – já que a mãe só se aproximava da piscina se pudesse ficar esticada ao sol.

Sadie olhou para o céu, onde a priminha apontava. Realmente, só havia uma estrela no manto azul. Não se importava muito com o sol; passava o dia enfiada na água mesmo se chovesse, mas gostava de observar o céu... E lembrou-se de algo que tinha lido em uma história havia alguns dias.

— A primeira estrela da noite, Hay!

Haley só ficou olhando para a prima com curiosidade.

— Dizem que você tem que fazer um pedido pra primeira estrela que você vê à noite! Vamos fazer um pedido? Tem que ser só pensando, sem falar.

As meninas encararam o céu por alguns instantes, de mãos dadas.

— Pediu o quê?

— Não pode contar, senão não realiza. — Sadie respondeu, ainda com os olhos fixos no céu. Na verdade, isso foi um jeito que ela arrumou de não contar à prima seu pedido. _Que aquele garoto bonitinho da primeira fileira não me irrite mais e vire meu amigo_.

— Eu pedi um _moooooonte_ de estrela! — Exclamou a mais nova, o que fez as duas rirem. Voltaram a brincar e não pensaram mais nisso até o dia seguinte, que amanheceu muito ensolarado.

* * *

Era a mesma casa, mas oito anos haviam se passado. Sadie, agora com dezoito anos e a cara enfiada em um livro grosso, terminava de estudar na varanda da casa de verão. A noite estava linda e relativamente clara, com uma brisa suave entrando pelas portas de vidro entreabertas.

Já fazia quase um ano que a Cottonwealth mais velha não fazia muito além de estudar. O último ano de Hogwarts era no mínimo estressante, e a quantidade imensa de matéria fazia a garota passar boa parte de seus dias de férias recitando fórmulas para si mesma e praticando feitiços em qualquer besourinho que encontrasse no jardim.

De vez em quando, tirava os olhos do livro e parava alguns instantes para observar os primos brincando na entrada. Desde o primeiro pedido que fizera às estrelas com Haley, já haviam vindo mais dois primos para completar o quarteto Cottonwealth: os gêmeos Elanor e Benjamin, agora com seis anos. Os três pequenos sempre terminavam o dia quase se enforcando, mas enquanto isso não acontecia, era uma gracinha vê-los brincar... Agora, por exemplo, estavam envolvidos em alguma história que Haley inventara, envolvendo uma princesa, uma madrasta malvada e um gnomo.

Haley era a princesa. Claro, ela sempre fora. Estava crescida, bem alta para seus dez anos, com cabelos ainda muito lisos e loiros, e o jeito mandão de sempre. Os pequenos também eram adoráveis. Elanor parecia ter saído diretamente de uma pintura, de tão angelicais que eram seus cachinhos castanhos e sua personalidade extremamente doce e gentil. Já Benjamin era o típico garoto que não parava quieto um só segundo, a não ser quando a noite já ia alta e ele se deitava no colo do pai ou de Sadie para receber um cafuné e ouvir uma historinha, com uma expressão muito atenta nos lindos olhos cor-de-mel.

Sorrindo orgulhosa, Sadie voltou aos estudos, mas não por muito tempo. Havia acabado de entender uma revolução particularmente complicada no livro de História da Magia quando um cutucão em seu ombro chamou sua atenção.

— Sadie! A primeira estrela da noite!

A loira mais velha ainda estava meio confusa; a Revolução Gnômica do século XI não é uma coisa de que se emerge imediatamente. Haley não queria saber; agarrou a mão da prima e puxou-a para a entrada da casa, onde os gêmeos continuavam entretidos na brincadeira de madrasta má e gnomo.

Ambas sorriram e fizeram o pedido em silêncio. Aquela era uma tradição forte entre as duas; até tentaram incluir Elanor e Ben também, mas eles nunca ligaram muito. Haley e Sadie, porém, lembravam uma da outra toda vez que avistavam a primeira estrela a aparecer no céu. Quando estavam juntas, sempre faziam um desejo de mãos dadas.

Sadie pediu que conseguisse um bom emprego como curandeira no ano seguinte, o primeiro e mais duvidoso de sua vida profissional. Não sabia ao certo o que Haley queria, mas, conhecendo cada mínimo detalhe da vida da pequena, podia adivinhar que tinha algo a ver com um garotinho magricelo da mesma classe dela.

Apertaram as mãos, terminaram o pedido e se entreolharam.

— O que você pediu? — Ela sempre perguntava.

— Hay, se eu contar, o desejo não se realiza...

Sorriram. Sadie voltou aos estudos, Haley voltou a brincar.

* * *

Era um dos raríssimos períodos em que a curandeira Sadie tinha férias do hospital St. Mungus, e ainda assim só por duas semanas. Tempo exato de viajar com a prima mais nova – que agora era uma bela moça de dezoito anos, sempre com o nariz enfiado em um livro, graças ao atribuladíssimo último ano escolar – para Londres, a Londres dos trouxas, que Haley estivera louca para conhecer.

Haviam decidido que fariam tudo à moda trouxa. Seu último ato como feiticeiras fora aparatar juntas até um beco um pouco afastado do hotel em que ficariam; depois disso, sem mágica até voltarem da viagem. Andaram por aí fotografando tudo, surpreendendo-se com cada artefato dos trouxas. Aprenderam sobre aviões e carros e poderiam finalmente tentar explicar ao Sr. Weasley a função de um patinho de borracha. Assustaram-se com as batidas do Big Ben, ocasião em que quase tiraram do bolso suas varinhas, depois desataram a rir.

Na última noite, Haley estava debruçada sobre a pequena escrivaninha do quarto que dividiam, rabiscando furiosamente no pergaminho. Podia ter concordado em ser trouxa por duas semanas, mas os estudos não podiam ser ignorados por tanto tempo, senão ficaria para trás. Enquanto isso, Sadie não desgrudava do recém-comprado iPod, aparelho genial dos trouxas que ela com certeza continuaria usando quando voltasse ao mundo bruxo.

Foi a mais velha que olhou pela janela e viu uma única luz piscando no céu londrino. Animada, exclamou:

— Haley! Olha a primeira estrela!

A pequena Cottonwealth – agora mais alta que as duas primas – olhou também, e teve que rir.

— Acho que é só um avião, prima.

Sadie levantou da cama, onde estivera deitada até então, e segurou ambos os ombros da estudante à sua frente.

— E daí?

Haley também sorriu e colocou as mãos sobre as da prima. Juntas, elas encararam a luzinha intermitente e fizeram um pedido.

Não fazia a menor diferença se aquilo era um avião, uma estrela ou um vagalume. Os desejos das primas Cottonwealth, feitos de mãos dadas e em segredo à primeira luz da noite, sempre se realizavam.

* * *

_A/N: Estava ouvindo a música que tem lá no comecinho da fic, e não pude deixar de me lembrar da tradição que eu e a minha priminha temos – essa mesma, a de fazer pedidos à primeira estrela da noite. Fiquei com saudades da minha pequena e resolvi escrever isso aqui :) E o pseudônimo dela – o mesmo usado em SDH – é igual ao nome da cantora, não é mágico? Bom... Opiniões sobre a fic, por favor!_


End file.
